


Jokers birthday

by Keats112



Series: Batman and Joker Begin [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keats112/pseuds/Keats112
Summary: A reworking of the Killing Joke. After Ace Chemical, The Joker is on the Gotham River Bank. He has no knowledge of his past.





	Jokers birthday

BIRTH Part 1 All he knew was pain, Intense, burning agony. His long fingers clawed as he gouged long lines into the earth surrounding him. He started to claw at anything, everything. The ground, his body, his head. Something was on his face, something hard and red. He felt trapped, panicked, claustrophobic. He tore it from his face, breath wheezing and fast. Is eyes stared into the night sky, unseeing. The night air blew across across his burning skin, increasing the agony ten fold. It felt as if a thousand shards of glass ripped and rent his tender flesh open . Flaying him, torturing him. He could barely breath yet somehow, somehow he was screaming, loudly and piercingly. His howls of pain continued, as his fingers scrambled over his skin trying to stop the deep burning. He could feel a slimy substance coating him. It was burning him, slowly eating away, sinking deeper into his flesh. He could smell it, taste it. He tore at the ragged cloth draped over his thin frame, tearing it from him. He collapsed, exhausted by his efforts, he was on fire, inside and out. His sight was blurred, his tears cascaded down his cheeks. He lay still on his back, breath shallow, chest heaving. No thoughts, just painful sensation. There was a rumble of thunder from the cloud ladened sky, followed by a blinding flash of white lightening. A few rain drops fell earthwards. A great boom rent the sky as the black swollen clouds burst open; spilling their contents onto the small, pitiful human far below. He lay there silently crying, bereft of salvation, of comfort. No one to calm and soothe his fears. No hand to hold. He didn’t feel the first rain drops gently hit his burning skin. Not until the rhythm of the rain increased its tempo. They felt like tiny fingers caressing him. Their cooling touch slowly extinguishing the flames engulfing him. Each rain drop was like a salve, a gentle kiss. He opened his mouth as the rain became a torrent, drinking and swallowing. The clean water soothing his raw and bloodied throat. He felt a pleasant tingling sensation replace the pain. He ran his hands across his face and his naked body. A small smile played along his lips, his tear mingling with the rain water, clearing his vision. He started to giggle as the drops tickled him. The fires had been replaced with icey comfort, blessed relief. The rain baptized him with its healing waters, as his giggles transformed into glorious and exalted laughter. A sudden and more familiar pain clenched and knotted in his abdomen. He curled up as an intense wave of nausea hit him. He rolled over in the squelching black mud, as a heaving sensation worked its way swiftly upwards. He vomited a viscous green,yellow fluid from his stomach. It was horrid and ghastly. The burning was back as he continued to expel the acidic poison from his body. Now the green and yellow was speckled with drops of the brightest red, he had ever seen. As the spasms started to elevate he shakily drew himself onto his hands and knees. He slowly crawled away from the place of his torment,his hell. He had no thoughts just a strong need to get away. After what seemed an eternity, a silvery glint caught his eye. The heavy rain had formed a small pool in a shallow bowl of earth. He crawled over to the pool, an urgent need to quench his thirst overruling his animal instinct to flee. As he bent over to drink from the pool, he caught a glimpse of a horrifying face staring right back at him. With a scream he quickly rose to his feet. Shaking and frightened he wrapped his arms around himself. His head whipped to his left and his right. No one and nothing was there. His heart was beating so fast and hard, it felt as if it would break his ribs and burst from his chest. He slowly turned around, his panic and fear increasing . What if the monster were stood right behind him! ? As he came full circle he realized that he was in fact alone. His breathing although ragged and wheezing, slowed down, as did his heart beat. The pattering of the rain soothed his jangling nerves. He hesitantly approached the pool of water, its silvery surface reflecting the streetlights glow. He looked into the mirrored surface and once more gazed into that monstrous visage. It skin was colourless, like an alabaster statue. It’s hair was bright green, almost the colour of grass. Unnatural, sickly looking stark against its colourless backdrop. It’s lips were blood red, almost as if it were bleeding or it had drank blood from its victims. It’s eyes, they were the worst. Big bright pools of green and yellow. The same colour as the poison he has vomited earlier. Twin pools of poison staring up at him. His hands went to his face, the monster mirrored his actions. The acidic eyes widened as realization struck him. His knees collapsed as he fell to the earth in shock. Shivering and shaking his hands rubbed at those blood lips, trying to wipe it way. His fingers were in his hair pulling out great handfuls. He looked at it in his hands. Green, green, green. The only coherent words rattling around in his head. A small flame of rage and fear ignited inside of him. He tore at himself as he realized he was the monster, the awful face was his. He screamed into the night in pain, fear and fury. The lightning and roaring thunder drowning out his cries. No friends, no comfort. He was alone bereft, unwanted and unloved. With his hands either sides of his face his blood red lips unhinged as a ghastly grin spread itself over his face. The screams became a gurgle, then slowly morphed into a loud unrelenting crazed laugh. As if on cue the rain stopped and the thunder became silent. His laughter was the only thing to be heard in the sudden and eerie silence of the dark night. It echoed al around herlding he cities doom.


End file.
